Forever and Always
by Jaspersdoll
Summary: Emmett thought that his life was as good as it could get. Until she came along. Will he confess his undying love for his brothers' mate, or continue to admire her from afar?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all this is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle. I wrote this because I don't think that there are enough Bella/Emmett stories around. **

**I don't own these characters, S. Meyer does as well as the fact that they are veggie vamps.**

**Prologue**

It has been almost 3 years since we moved to this dreary town. In the beginning it was nice….well as nice as it can be for a place that is under a constant cover of clouds. Being a vampire it is perfect for us, but like I stated this place is dreary and when town like this is dreary, it also means dull. Dull to the extreme.

_Until she came along._

Her name is Isabella Swan, or as she likes to be called Bella Swan. At first she seemed quite and shy, especially to old Eddie boy. My older 'little' brother is a mind reader. Yep you heard it, he is a mind reader. The poor guy can't switch it off either. It's a constant influx of thoughts flowing to him from anyone and everyone within a 3 mile radius.

_Until she came along._

Her quiet mind was at first frustrating for Edward. This silence made her motives and actions difficult to understand. For example, the incident with the van. Rosie was convinced that she would be a threat, but in the end Bella stayed silent. She kept our secret and although Rose was stubbornly pushing for the 'accidental' death of Bella Swan and showed Bella her obvious disdain for her, Bella remained loyal. Despite Rose's protests, Edward eventually declared his love for Bella, making most of the family relieved and happy for Edward. Rosie had always been the center of my world. In my eyes, Rose could do no wrong.

_Until she came along._

We all believed that Rose would slowly warm to Bella's subtle charm, but that did not happen. Rose's unfriendly attitude towards Bella became more pronounced and eventually I refused to be around her when she was in 'Let's bitch about Bella' mode. This resulted in me spending more time hunting own my own or spending more time with the rest of the family. I really did believe that Rose was the one for me, forever and always and that hoopla. Little did I know that Rose was just a stepping stone to what my life was supposed to be…_when she arrived._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these characters, S. Meyer does. Or the fact that they are veggie vamps.**

Chapter 1

EPOV 

I have never been known for being intolerant but Rose was really trying my patience today. Usually when Rose is working on her car she is quite relaxed, but not today

"I can't believe she is here again…" my dear Rose, always complaining. _I wonder if Jasper will have a wrestling match with me today?_ Lord knows Rose wasn't keeping my attention.

"Did you see what she was wearing? Ugh, I can't believe that Edward actually likes the _human…" _she continued to rant. Wow, I can't believe she was still complaining I tuned out the second she said Bella's name. "You know she really should get a clue and leave us alone. We don't want her in the fam-"

"Speak for yourself Rose. I don't share your opinions when it comes to Bella. You should know that by now" I practically growled. Rose stared at me stunned. Soon the shock wore off and turned disbelief and anger.

"Oh. So you are telling me that you actually like that stupid little_ human_? Hmm?" Rose sneered.

"Are you kidding Rose? Of course I like her, its Bella. Not just some random girl from our school. And since when was being 'human'" I continued practically standing over Rose "a bad thing?" By this point Rose was fuming. Well looks like I won't be getting any 'special' cuddles tonight….or for the next month.

"Look Rose, all I'm saying is that you need to give Bella a chance. You can't hate her forever. She is a part of this family, just as much as you and me. Just try to remember that. Please"

"Why are you always defending her Emmett? I am your mate. You should be on my side, when she visits, you are always around her. Do you really think the human enjoys you hanging around like a stalker? " by this point Rose was back to looking under the hood of her prize BMW.

"I don't stalk her Rose. That's Eddy boy's job, not mine." I called out as turned to leave to garage. Walking back into the house I couldn't help but think about how much had changed since Bella came into our lives. Rose and I were happy. At least I thought we were. She told me what made her happy and I did it for her, or more likely bought it for her. Then Bella showed up and the smile that I used to enjoy on Rose's face has turned into a permanent scowl, no matter what I did. Sometimes I wondered if there is more to Rose's attitude towards Bella, other than the fact that she's human. Whatever the case is, it's become a serious issue.

Just as I got to the living area there Bella was in all her glory. Bella was sitting on the couch, leaning against Edward, whilst Edward's arm was draped possessively around her shoulders. They had been discussing something, Bella seemed to be frowning. As I made my way over to where they were sitting, both Bella and Edward turned to look at me.

"Hi Emmett" Bella smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great now you're here" I responded with a wink and a smile. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes with a small smile. Meanwhile Edward seemed to be concentrating very hard. He obviously heard what Rose and I had discussed in the garage.

"Emmett don't worry about Rose. If there is anything I learned after living in the same house with her, is it's best to ignore her when she's like this. You and I know that by arguing you are only making her angrier." Edward whispered low enough for Bella not to hear. Then continued "But I am telling you right now. If you call me a stalker one more time, your PlayStation is going to be donated to the loc-"

"You do realise that doing what you are doing right now is disrespecting the human, don't you?" Bella interrupted with a scowl. "See this is exactly what I mean Edward. You tell me exactly how wonderful it is to be human and that I shouldn't be so rash about becoming a vampire, because I will always be a Cullen, then you do something like this" Bella huffed with the added touch of crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry love, but I have no idea what you are talking about?" Edward defended in a patronising tone, with a picture of perfect innocence. _Wow you're in for it now Eddie boy_. With that thought Edward turned to look at me with a scowl. Bella grumbled regaining Edwards's attention and continuing with her tirade.

"Really, you don't know? I believe you know exactly what I am saying. You think that I don't know you are talking to Emmett low enough for me not to hear. I could see your lips moving" Bella stood up off the couch turned to Edward and pointed her index finger at his chest "and you have the look" \Edwards eyebrows furrowed at this.

"The look? I have no idea what you are talking about love" he responded condescendingly. Hah the look! Yep I know the look, it's quite funny actually. Whenever he wants to say something Bella can't hear, his eyes will dart from place to place, while his nostrils flare. He looks a little crazy when he does it. _She's got you pegged Eddie, seriously I love this chick_. Edward turned to me again, this time the scowl kind of looked more like constipation. "Emmett you're not really helping right now. Could you please give Bella and me some privacy?"

"Why Edward, so you can chastise me in privacy? We have been together long enough for me to know nothing is private in this house. So why pretend otherwise?" Bella finished placing her hands on her hips. Yep she's mad! She continued "When you are ready to treat me like an equal, rather than a naïve child I'll be at home waiting."

Bella turned to me "Sorry Emmett, but could you please take me home?'

I looked from back and forth between them and smiled politely, to lighten the mood

"Yeah no problem Bella" Bella then walked towards the door without saying goodbye to Edward, only to be stopped by Alice who came rushing down the stairs.

"Bella, don't forget your phone. You left it in my room" Alice explained while passing Bella her phone. Alice then moved in to give Bella a comforting hug and whispered into her ear something so low not even vampire hearing could pick it up. I turned to Edward, to see if he knew, instead he asked "Alice, why are you thinking about Gucci's new season line?"

Alice smiled sweetly and responded "Would you prefer I think about Christian Louboutin's shoes instead?"

"Forget it!" Edward huffed. "I'm going hunting. Could one of you please watch over Bella?"

"Bella is still in the room, you know! So don't talk about me like I'm not here. I don't need a babysitter. I am pretty sure I can look after myself. God forbid I can't walk myself to my room" Bella scowled. She was getting good at the intimidating looks. If only she could actually do some damage? Right now she is just an angry kitten but when she becomes a vampire she would be amazing. Edward cleared his throat. _Oops sorry Eddie_. He then turned and ran out the back door to finish his tantrum in private.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home" I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back to guide her to the Edward's Volvo. She really is small…well compared to me anyway. So delicate. I wonder if her skin is as smooth as it looks, or if her hair is soft. Yeah she would have soft hair. I can't remember the last time I touch Rosie's hair. Come to think of it Rose hardly ever let's anyone touch her hair. I really don't understand chicks and their hair. I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella cleared her throat.

"Emmett can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another question" I laughed. Bella smiled, and then turned serious concentrating on her hands placed on her lap.

"Do you think I will ever be one of you?" she asked

"You're already one of us Bella" we had then arrived at Bella's house and I turned the engine off.

Bella looked up at me. "That's not what I mean?" Ah and there it is. Will Bella ever be a vampire? I turned myself to face Bella and took her small hand into my giant one. _Her skin is soft,_ _like fine silk_. I took moment to enjoy the feel of he delicate hand in mine, while I put up a façade that I was thinking about the question. The truth was that if it was up to my dear brother she would stay human and grow old without ever knowing what real happiness, a real relationship was like. But how do you tell someone you love that their relationship is based on falsehoods? The answer: you can't.

I took an unnecessary breath and began "Bella if Edward doesn't turn you himself we'll get Carlisle to do it"

Bella looked at our joined hands "Emmett we both know that Carlisle won't go against Edwards wishes. Besides, I don't want to impose myself on Edward for eternity if he doesn't want me" she responded looking up at me with tear filled eyes. My heart broke for her.

"Edward loves you Bella. He'd be crazy to not love you. Trust me it's hard not to love you." I finished the last sentence with a small smile.

Bella raised her eyebrows as if to challenge me "Rosalie doesn't even like me, in fact I am pretty sure she hates me"

I grimaced "Well Rose doesn't count, I'm not even sure if she loves me and I'm supposed to be her mate"

Bella frowned at this and placed her free had over our entwined hands. "She'd be crazy to not love you. Trust me I know it's hard not to" Bella smiled a smile that I had never seen before. If was reassuring, heartfelt and oh so sweet. It was a smile just for me.

I chuckled "That's a wise comment"

Bella looked out to the windscreen then back to me still smiling my smile. "I know" she giggled "I heard it once from a very wise man"

"Well, he must have been handsome too" I stated.

Bella laughed, it was warm and real. It was a laugh that I never even got from Rose, despite my awesome comedic skills.

"Mm, handsome. I don't know about that" Bella then placed her had on her chin pretending to think about it. "Yeah guess he was ok" she finished with a cheeky smile and a sharp nod.

"Thanks Bella, I feel so much better now" I said playfully, Bella laughed.

"You're welcome" then she turned to look at the house and sighed. "Well, I better go." Bella stepped out of the Volvo while still holding the door open she turned back to look at me with a serious expression.

"Thanks Emmett" then she smiled, closed the car door and walked into her house without looking back. I knew that she was thanking me for more that a ride home. I also knew that Bella sure was something else, someone who understood me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight and the characters. S. Meyer does. **

**EmPOV  
><strong>

I parked Edwards precious Volvo in the garage, when I arrived back at the house. When I began to walk out of the garage towards the house, I noticed Rose's absence. _That's strange_. I thought. I was convinced that Rosie would be tinkering away at her car until the late hours of the night. She must have finished it quicker than I thought she would have.

When I got back in the house, it occurred to me how silent it was. Carlisle was at the hospital, as usual. Esme was still in Seattle for the women's shelter fundraiser and wasn't expected back until tomorrow. Eddie boy was still in the woods sulking. _No surprises there._ I could faintly hear Alice rearranging her wardrobe, something she normally did when she was worried. _I wonder what's bothering Alice?_ And I could see Jasper sitting on the back porch looking up towards the gradually darkening sky.

I decided to leave Jasper in peace, I walked quickly up to my and Rose's room. I half expected to see her there, brushing her hair, or reading one of those fashion magazines that she likes to look at. But our room was empty. Well besides the furniture and me being there, Rosie was not occupying our love nest. _Where is she?_ Things hadn't been right between us for a while now. Rose's warm smiles and physical affection seemed to be occurring less and less for the past year and while I tried to give Rose space so she could sort whatever it was that she was going through, it didn't seem to be helping the matter at all. Somehow, I felt that I was loosing her.

Trying not to dwell on those feelings, I went in search for my favorite sister. Well really she is my only sister. It may seem strange, but I have never really seen Bella as a sister. While I would always see her as part of the family, she has seemed more like a friend to me. Bella's more of an extremely close companion. _Who happens to have silky smooth skin, beautiful expressive brown eyes and a smile just for me!_ I pushed myself out of my less then brotherly thoughts of the lovable Bella and made my way to Ally's and Jazz's room to see if she knew where Rose was.

Before I even had to opportunity to think of knocking, Alice's bell like voice rang through the air.

"Come on in Em" I walked into the room only to see a large pile of clothes on the bed. Alice caught my attention when she poked her head out of the closet door. "Hey Em, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just got back from taking Bella home." I responded with a shrug.

"How's she doing? She was pretty upset when she left" Alice asked, while still throwing clothes out of the closet onto the ever growing pile on the bed.

I contemplated the question for a moment trying to come up with a reassuring answer, Alice worries about Bella, she love Bella a lot.

"Um….well she seemed to be okay. I made her smile" at this Alice walked out of the closet with a knowing look.

"Oh I see…you made her smile. Well I guess that's a touch better than the desolate look she had when she left." She said as she made her way towards the bed with her back facing me. Alice then turned to look at me "So Emmett, how is she really doing?"

I took a deep breath then answered reluctantly "Not good Ally. She thinks he doesn't love her and you know what I'm starting to believe it too. Why else would he be treating her this way? Constantly chastising her when he thinks she has done something wrong, or patronizing her. He treats her like a pet, Alice. A PET!" I had started to pace by this point "Did you know last week she told him that she was planning on going to lunch with Angela and Jessica, he said – I believe he used the word – Forbid her to go.

"Edward is controlling her every move and alienating her from her friends. We are the only people he 'allows' her to socialize with and even then he tries to keep her distant from us. She is dependent on him and there is nothing that we can do about it." Stopped pacing and looked up at Alice

"Ally, Bella's hurting. I can see it in her eyes…and there's nothing I can do"

Alice looked back towards the closet door at this news. She was silent deep in thought, as if contemplating something. After a moment of silence Alice looked at me.

"Emmett, all I can say is Bella is a smart girl. She will figure out Edward is not right for her in time. We just have to be patient. I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry Em, but if I do, things won't work out." I sighed in defeat and sat on the floor resting my forearms on my bended knees. I thought about that for a moment.

"Is that why you are rearranging you closet?" I asked

Alice sighed "Yep. Even though I know it will work out, I still worry. I love Bella. She's my sister. My best friend….." Alice trailed off looking at her feet.

"I know Alice." I sighed "Alright, then can you at least tell me if she will stay with the family?" I asked hopefully. At this question Alice smiled.

"Of course silly. No matter what happens between Bella and Chasten Mason. She will always be one of us" I laughed in relief. 'Chasten Mason' had always been our nickname for Edward who always felt it necessary to chastised Bella and anyone else who's behavior he believed was 'out of line'.

"Thanks Pixie" Alice frowned and crossed her arms in mock defense, and then she smirked.

"Any time 'Emma'" It was my turn to frown this time.

"I hate it when you call me Emma"

"Well, I hate it when you call me pixie, I can't help it that I'm short" she responded.

"Who are you kidding? You love it" Alice smiled and began to walk back to her closet.

"Alice?"

"Yeah" Alice stopped walking and turned around.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Alice looked back towards the cupboard. _Did she just grimace?_

"Isn't she fixing her car?" Alice asked while looking at me. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure then, I can't see her. This means either she is not making any conscious decisions, or she is near the borderline. I hate that I can't see those _dogs_!"

"Don't let Bella hear you say that. You know how she feels about them." When we left, Bella became close with Jacob Black, who also turned out to be one of the wolves that protect the La Push border. One day while Bella was cliff diving with Jacob. Alice had a vision that Bella was trapped under water and half way through the vision it disappeared. Alice continued to search for Bella's future, but she found nothing. When we found out what happened, we were all very upset. I went to my room and just stared at the wall for hours. I never realized how important Bella really was to me until the moment Alice choked out the dreaded words "Bella's dead. Oh God, Bella's DEAD!"

I will never forget that moment; it will stay with me for eternity.

So Alice rushed back to Forks to help Charlie. While in my zombified state, Rose called Edward to tell him the tragic news. She didn't even wait for Alice to call us when she was able to confirm Bella's fate.

As it turned out, when the wolves are around, Alice's visions disappear. So this little piece of information explained why Bella was alive and well when Alice arrived in Forks.

The call from Rose changed everything for Edward and Bella. Edward then decided to commit suicide. It was pretty pathetic. What vampire goes to the Volturi, to 'off themselves'? Most would just jump into a bonfire or something. Not go all the way to Italy to step into the sunlight, in front of a city filled with humans. It was reckless and put Alice and Bella in danger. Granted he didn't know Bella was still alive, but it was still reckless and I must say, selfish.

Alice and Bella had to rush to Italy to save him. While doing this Edward had exposed Bella to the Volturi and she was given an ultimatum. She's to become one of us, or die, and still Edward refused to make her a vampire. I can't understand him or his reasons.

I could have killed Rose when that happened. It was her fault too. She knew exactly how he would react. It felt like she did it out of spite, but we will never know what she was thinking when she called Edward and told him of Bella's supposed "demise'. When she heard the news there was a hint of a smirk on her face. Yep she certainly hated Bella, with a passion. I still don't understand it and Edward remains tight lipped about her thoughts in regards to that subject. The rest of us have continued to remain in the dark, wondering what was really happening.

It was time that I uncovered that mystery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there it is. Emmett is starting to question Rose and Edward's feelings for both Bella and himself. He is now on a mission to find out what is really going on. <strong>_

_**What do you think it is?**_

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is people. Sorry it took so long, things have been quite dramatic at home from unwelcome guests that refused to leave, to unwelcome work that refused to disappear, lol. Anyway, it's a shortie but a goodie.**

**I don't own twilight and characters. S. Meyer does. **

**EMPOV**

I noticed that I automatically glided to mine and Rose's room, searching for clues. Sherlock Emmett Holmes on duty! I made my way over to Rose's side of the room, towards her gigantic closet, moving towards the draws that contain her underwear. Even though I've searched through her lacy undergarments a million times, this time was different. I wasn't searching because I had other ideas of an intimate nature, no, this time I was looking for something to prove or disprove a reason for my distrust in Rose. _Ah red lace! I wonder what red lace looks like on Bella? _Man I need to get a grip. _No thoughts about Bella and her silky smooth, creamy soft skin._ Damn I'm screwed. _Come on Em you're on a mission to help Bella and yourself, then when your mission has been completed you can think about other things. __**FOCUS!**_

When I had searched through all of Rose's things and managed to find nothing, I remembered I left my phone in Edwards precious Volvo. I made my way back to the garage to retrieve it. As I began to open the door to the Volvo, I turned my head towards Rose's tools against the far wall and noticed that the bottom right draw was slightly open. I quickly glided towards the draw to close it properly. I was hoping to avoid any arguments with Rose about going through her tools and not putting things back in their designated place. Rose had always been precious about her tools, but lately she was becoming unbearable. I couldn't even look at them without a scowl in my direction.

When I tried to push the draw closed, I realized that something was blocking it behind the actual draw itself. In my attempted to remove the obstruction, I carefully pulled the draw out to avoid jostling the tools around. _Heaven forbid the short wrench is not in its rightful place._ Shaking away my sarcastic thoughts, I continued the task at hand. I had managed to remove the draw from it slot and peered inside to see the obstruction. I noticed a small box, the size of a petty cash tin. _What is that?_ I grabbed the box and place it on the bench. Furrowing my brows in concentration, I noticed that it actually was a petty cash tin. _Why would Rose keep money in a petty cash tin when we have safes all around the house?_

Determined to find out what was in the tin I attempted to open it only to find out it is locked. _Keys, where the hell are the keys?_ I searched everywhere on the workbench looking for the keys, when it occurred to me that Rose would not leave them out in the open. I grabbed the original draw that was being obstructed in the beginning and tossed it upside down, not caring that the Ice Queens precious tools were scattered all around the floor and the bench. _Bingo! _There was the key in a small compartment that was glued underneath the draw.

"I've gotta hand it to you Rosie, smart but not sly." What? Yes, she's a beauty, but there's not a lot going on upstairs. I pulled out the key and slid it carefully into the keyhole. _Who knows? Rose might have rigged the damn thing._ I turned the key slowly hearing the tell tale click, when it unlocks and let out an unneeded breath that I had been holding. _Well so far so good. No bomb yet_.

I stood there for a moment with hesitant hands hovering over the lid in a pathetic attempt to open the box without opening it. _Good god get a grip. Rose would not rig the box. This is not Mission Impossible! Just open the box._ I touched the lid, knowing that what was inside this box could make or break the tenuous relationship that we now had.

"It's now or never" I breathed and lifted the lid. With wide eyes nothing could have prepared me for what I found.

_Oh My God! What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's short and a cliffy, but I just had to end it there. <em>

_What do you think is in the box?_

_What has Rose been up to?_

_Let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight and characters. S. Meyer does. **

EMPOV

I stood in shock for a good part of 15 minutes, staring at the photo with 2 sets of eyes happily looking back at me. One pair a golden hue that belonged to my bitch of a wife and the other belonged to a man I could not identify. It was not the fact that it was a man that shocked me or the fact that the man had red eyes. _A human drinker._ No it was worse, so much worse. His neck adorned a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a V and not just any V, the Volturi coven crest. My eyes moved to Rose in the picture. If I thought it couldn't get any worse I was wrong.

Point one: Rose has been having an affair and from the looks of this photo he made her much happier then me.

Point two: The man that Rose was with was a human drinker.

Point 3: This man works for the Volturi.

Yep, I thought it couldn't get any worse until I spotted Rose wearing a necklace that was identical to the mystery man. _Rose is a Volturi. What the hell?_ When it finally sunk in that my wife was definitely not who I, or anyone else thought she was, I was shocked. Rose has been living a double life.

I had noticed a change in Rose recently just before we moved here. Although I thought it was just a phase. There was a time about 25 years ago, when Rose was like she is now and about 10 years before that.

When she was the Rose that I loved she was the Rosalie Hale, which was caring, tenacious and fiercely loyal. When she was this Rosalie Hale that she was at the moment, she was shallow, selfish and downright unbearable.

No I stand corrected; the shallow, selfish and unbearable one is Rosalie Volturi.

I placed the photo on the bench and picked up the other items that were in the box. There where more photos of Rose and the mystery Volturi man_._ These other photos seemed older. There were a few that looked like the 1980's, by the way they were dressed. Roes was going through the teased hair and one can of hairspray a day look in the 80's. _Arghh!_ I think she was solely responsible for global warming, with all the cfc's she was releasing daily. Not to mention she looked ridiculous. I never told Rose that, I valued my appendages right where they were, thankyou very much. _Hey, I may be a joker, but I'm not stupid_. I continued to browse the photos and noticed there where some that looked like the 1970's maybe older. _How long has this been going on?_

There was a letter that looked quite official. _Not a love letter!_ No, the paper of the envelope looked very expensive and the seal once again was the Volturi crest. I opened the envelope and inside was a neatly folded piece of paper. I unfolded the paper and written in elegant script was only one sentence.

_'Through the mind of Grace Kelly, the BEAUTIFUL princess, she will protect you'_

What the hell is that supposed to mean? My discovery only led to more questions.

_Who is this man? _

_Why didn't Edward notice something with Rose?_

_Has Alice seen anything?_

_Is Rose really only having an affair with this man, or is there something much more sinister going on_?

* * *

><p>Another short chapter but a relevant one anyway. Sorry there's no Bella in this one, but she'll be back soon.<p>

There seems to be more questions than answers at the moment.

Don't worry the mystery will unfold...eventually.

What do you think the message means?

Remember reviews are like chocolate. Sweet and irresistible.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight and characters. S. Meyer does. **

EMPOV

I had been holding the note in my hand for over 10 minutes. Confusion dominated my thoughts. _Why would Rose be involved in the Volturi? Is it for this mystery guy?_ Finally snapping out of my stupor, I gathered all the photos with the cryptic note and placed them back in the box. I ignored the scattered tools and made my way back into the house. _Scattered tools will be the least of Rose's problems when I am through with her._ When I walked in through the back door I noticed that Alice was still upstairs and Jasper had not left his spot on the back porch, still deep in thought.

I ran up the staircase and headed towards my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I began the pace the length of the room trying to figure out what all of this meant. I needed advice and the best person to speak to was Carlisle. Continuing my monotonous and unnecessary pacing, I heard a knock at my door.

"Emmett, you ok?" Alice asked. Her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine?" My pathetic attempt to ease Alice's worries came out more like a question than, reassurance. I was met with silence. _Hmm I must have sounded more reassuring that I thought_. Then Alice abruptly opened the door. _Guess I was wrong about the reassurance._

"That's a load of rubbish and you know it! What the hell is going on Emmett?" Alice practically yelled with one hand still on the door handle, while her other hand was placed on her jutted out hip. I knew I wasn't going to win against the pixie. Hey, she may be small, but Alice is stubborn and the smart males know they can't when against a stubborn woman. Well….any woman really. Alice interrupted my musings with a huff.

"God Emmett, anyone would think you found out who really killed president Kennedy with the expression on your face. Tell me what's happening! Please, you are killing me with your indecision." Alice practically yelled in exasperation. I looked up at Alice again and noticed that Jasper had joined us. When did he appear? I'm loosing my touch; I didn't even hear him come in. This whole Rose thing really had me spooked. I sighed and slumped at the foot of my bed with my head I my hands.

"I went into the garage to get my phone from Eddie's car, when I noticed something." I looked back up at Alice and Jasper, who had moved further into my room, concerned. I continued "It was one of Rose's draws under her bench, where she keeps some of her tools. It was open a little so I went to close it up; you know how Rose is about her tools" Alice raised her right eyebrow that said 'don't go there', she is the same about her clothes. It's a touchy subject for the Cullen women. While Jasper grimaced probably remembering the time he borrowed her wrench and left it on the bench.

"Anyway, I went to close it up and realized that something was stopping it from closing completely. So I pulled out the draw and found this." I held up the box. Jasper frowned, probably thinking the same thing I was when I found it.

"What does Rose want with a petty cash box? We have safes all around the house." Yep Jasper was definitely on the same wavelength I was.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. So my curiosity got the best of me. I found the key and I opened it" I held the box towards them. Alice frowned thoroughly confused and it finally occurred to me.

"Alice, you have no idea what's going on with Rose do you?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, not at all. My visions of Rose have disappeared" I looked at Alice in shock. Alice continued "Please, understand it's happened before with Rose, once about 25 years ago and about ten years before that. I mean my visions with Rose have always been blurry. You know that Emmett! But sometimes they disappear for longer that a few days." Alice was kneeling in front of me, pleading for me to understand.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"They come back. They always do. This was just another occurrence" Alice defended.

"Okay. Is there anything else that I should know?" I sighed. Alice panicked at this question.

"Alice darlin' I think you should tell him." Jasper said rubbing her shoulder in support.

"Please don't get mad Em? Please!" Alice pleaded, placing her tiny hands on my knees.

"I promise I won't get mad Alice, just tell me!" I huffed out impatiently

"I haven't been able to see Edward much lately either…..E-Esme has also been disappearing" she stuttered out in a quiet whisper. Shame was evident on her face.

"Alice, how long has this been going on for?" I asked trying my hardest not to take it out on Alice.

"With Rose after the phoenix incident. With Edward and Esme since we got back from Italy." Alice reluctantly admitted.

"Almost 2 years, Alice? Rose has been missing from you visions for 2 years! What the hell Alice. Does anyone else know?" I growled angrily. Sensing my hostility, Jasper pulled Alice behind him growling back at me in warning while protecting his mate. I began to feel the familiar and welcome, calming sensation wash through me from Jasper working his magic. Our stand off was interrupted with the front door announcing Carlisle return.

"Where is everyone?" Carlisle muttered.

"We're in Emmett's room Carlisle" Alice called. Carlisle appeared at my doorway, eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned.

Alice turned to look at Carlisle "No Carlisle. Emmett knows about my visions, or lack there of" I looked at Alice in question. Alice turned back to me.

"Carlisle knows. I told him when it first happened. Edward too, but that is because I can't hide that kind of thing from him. Carlisle and I agreed not to tell anyone else, because it could cause unnecessary panic. My visions have come back before, so we assumed that this was the case."

"Jasper knows!" I accused.

"Of course Jasper knows. He's my mate and he's supporting me." Alice crossed her arms in defiance.

"What about Esme, she is Carlisle's mate?" I look at Carlisle accusingly "What about everyone else Alice? Can you see everyone else?" I asked. Alice looked relieved at these questions.

"No, Esme doesn't know anything. And yes I can see everyone else, you, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella and myself." I huffed out a sigh of relief, and sat back on the bed. With this new revelation I forgot all about the reason for my discovery. I looked at the box I had placed on the bed.

"Here, take a look at what's inside. This could explain why you haven't been able to see anything Alice" I passed them the box. The Volturi were powerful, so powerful, that they could have found someone to block her visions. Alice, Jazz and Carlisle looked through the items in the box, all wearing matching expressions of anger and worry.

"How did we not notice this?" Jazz asked more to himself then everyone else. Alice gently soothed his arm as a show of understanding.

"You were too worried about me to notice Jazz, don't blame yourself." Ally explained. Jazz looked at Ally with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You were projecting." Alice shrugged. Jazz looked at us with a sheepish expression.

"No worries man. This is not your fault and stop blaming yourself."

"I can't believe this. I should have known." Carlisle muttered and paced the same length of the room that I had moments ago. The three of us turned snapped out heads in Carlisle's direction. There was more to this than just guilt in his mutterings. He knew something.

"Carlisle what should you have known?" Jazz asked. Carlisle looked up at us in surprise, almost like he forgot we were in the same room. He walked towards us holding up the photo in his hands for us to see.

"This man here is Antonio Volturi." He paused trying to gather his thoughts "He is in Aro's guard-'

"I didn't see him in Volterra" Alice interrupted.

"That's because he probably wasn't there. He tended to spend most of his time outside Volterra traveling around and scouting when I met him. He was a shield, like Renata, but different. With Renata, she would deflect you, so if you were to attack Aro, you would find yourself heading in a completely different direction and confused. With Antonio's shield he can block your powers, as long as those he is protecting are within a 10 mile distance of him." Shock was clearly written on all of our faces.

"Why did you not tell us this?" I understood why, because it was not possible that Rose would be directly involved in the Volturi.

"It wasn't relevant. If it was, it would have been if you had lost visions of the whole family, then it would have rung alarm bells. But it was only Rose that you completely lost visions of, while Esme and Edward were intermittent, I just assumed that they where making snap decisions. I can't believe this" Carlisle sat down on my right and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry son. I feel like this is my fault" He apologized unnecessarily

"Dad, you and I both know this is not your fault. Rose is a grown woman who made her own decisions. I think the blame lies with her. As for the other 2, I'm not sure how or if they are involved. We just have to take things as they come." I hugged my father. He might not be my biological father but he was my father in every other way. "I think you; Jazz and Bella should form your own club, for martyrs. You three love to hold the whole world on your shoulders" I joked easing the tension. During all this drama, I was relieved that Bella was at home safe. My relief was short lived when Alice gasped. Carlisle, Jazz and I turned our attention to Alice who was being sucked into a vision. Alarm flashed across her face. Jazz reached out and held Alice in support while her vision continued. When vision was over Alice collapsed in Jazz's arms.

"What did you see Alice" Carlisle asked in concern, his panic at an all time high. Alice looked up at us, concern and shock turned to horror, as she finally choked out

"Bella…"

* * *

><p><em>I know another Cliffy! Sorry<br>_

_Things are starting to pick up. Bella's POV might be in the next chapter. I am trying not to do too much of switching POV's, it can be confusing sometimes and repetitive. So I will only be describing what is happening when Emmett is not around._

_It would also like to let you know that I will be changing my Rating from its **T status to M** in next day or two. I feel I am holding back a little, with the fact that this is Emmett we are looking at. The guy is a goof ball and being a goody two shoes just doesn't do him any justice. Some of the language will be more colorful moving forward in true Emmett style and there will be violence once again in true Emmett style, but there will be **NO LEMONS, **but there will be plenty of innuendos. I don't know how to write lemons and I don't want to ruin this story by throwing in poorly written lemons._

_This story is starting to take on a life of its own and romance will not be the main focus for some time. Yes there will be some romance of course, but there are some things that need to be resolved before that happens._


	7. Chapter 7

I have a special treat. This chapter is in Bella's POV, woo hoo!

Anyway just letting you know that this story is now an **M rated** story and there is a little swearing in this chapter, but not too much. Enjoy!

**I don't own twilight and the characters. S. Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended.**

**BPOV**

I closed the front door behind me and leaned my forehead against it and sighed. Yes, Bella Swan just sighed. I'm not one for girly sighing and all that crap, but there has always been something about Emmett that brought out the teenage girl in me. Edward has always wanted me to be more lady like, but Emmett just wants me to be….me. Regardless, if I was a tomboy, prankster, bitchy or whatever mood I was in that day. As long as I was Bella and I was happy, that's all that matters. Why can't Edward be like that with me? I've never asked him to change the way he was.

I pushed myself out of my depressing thoughts and made my way towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Lasagne was on the menu tonight, so I gathered the ingredients to make it. While I was no chef, I was certainly a good cook and I knew Charlie was going to love it. I chopped up the onion, carrots and zucchini – because getting Charlie to eat vegetables is like trying to get a toddler to eat them- that I would usually sneak in for nutrition. I continued to cook the sauce and turned on the oven. I placed the other ingredients on the bench and allowed the sauce to simmer to give the sauce more flavor. I decided to read a book to kill some time while the sauce was simmering.

As I was walking up the stairs I thought I heard a noise coming from my room. I stopped in my tracks halfway up the staircase.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out. After a few seconds of cautious silence and no response I continued to climb the stairs. _I must have been imagining things. No more horror movies with Emmett!_ When I was about to touch the door handle I heard another noise coming from my room, sounded like something had fallen on the ground. _Nope definitely not imagining things!_ I thought. Now I was certain someone was in there. It could be Edward? _If it was Edward, he would have answered you. idiot._ **Maybe he didn't respond because he knew I'd refuse to talk to him and he wanted to catch me before I ran away?** I argued with myself. Argh, I made it sound like he was a predator and I was his prey. _That's because he is technically a predator and you technically are his prey._ I really need to stop talking to myself. Lucky the glitch in my brain stops Edward from reading my thoughts; otherwise he would think I was crazy and bolt. Shaking my paranoid inner self away, I called out again.

"Hello?" once again I got no response. He was really starting to piss me off. He comes into my home uninvited; while that was nothing new it still angered me. "Edward I really don't feel like speaking to you right now. If you stay here, I'm afraid we'll say things we'll both regret and I need some space right now. Please leave." I huffed out. And surprise, surprise my only answer was silence.

"DAMN IT EDWARD! ANSWER ME!" I yelled, only to be met by more silence. Maybe he left? I nervously bit my lip. He should have responded by this time and angrily opened my bedroom door chastising me about cursing and it not being a 'becoming' quality, blah, blah, blah. _What if it's not my stalker/controlling boyfriend in there?_

Shit someone was in my room, someone that was not Edward. I panicked, torn between being smart and running the other way, or being one of those stupid bitches in those teen horror movies. You know those bimbos, that go to inspect the strange noise, when the serial killer is lurking in the shadows, ready to attack while you're screaming at the television to run away. _Hmm smart girl or stupid bitch, which should I choose? _I could be nothing at all, or it could be an intruder. The truth was that if there was an intruder, they would be of the supernatural kind. If they were supernatural and I ran they would catch my pathetic human self before I even made it to the stairs. Keeping in mind my clumsiness would be a hindrance, which would probably cause my untimely death, by causing me to trip while I ran down the stairs and broke my neck. _Ok, stupid bitch it was then!_ Edward always did say I have no sense of self preservation. Steeling my resolve I placed my shaking hand on the handle. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I was sure my heart was beating a million miles a second.

"It's now or never" I muttered. I pushed the door open trying my best to ignore the creaking sound it made, so I could hear if another noise was made. _Who am I kidding, if I was attacked noise or no noise, I couldn't fight them. Hell, I probably couldn't kick Jessica Stanly's ass and she is at least 3 inches shorter than me._ I walked hesitantly into my room. _Damn vampires couldn't leave me alone for 5 minutes peace before they attacked me._

Breathing a sigh of relief, I noticed what was making all that noise. My bedroom window was open and a cat was sitting on my computer desk with my books lying haphazardly on the floor. _Stupid snooping cat knocked my books on the floor_. I cautious walked towards to mystery cat. As I got closer, I noticed it was a beautiful Russian blue cat. This surprised me, firstly because I had never seen a cat in my neighborhood before and secondly because I didn't know anything about cats. _How the hell did I know it was a Russian blue cat?_

"Here kitty!" I purred out gently. I frowned, my voice never sounded like this and I most certainly didn't notice that I had extended my hands towards the mysterious cat. To my surprise the cat gracefully jumped into my extended arms. I cradled the cat making comforting sounds, confused by my actions. _Since when did I like cats? I was always a dog person. _

"What are you doing in my room beautiful? Did you get lost?" I whispered rubbing the cat behind its ears.

RING! RING! I jumped frightened when the phone began to ring downstairs, breaking the silence and causing the cat to leap from my arms and disappear into my open closet. I headed towards to bedroom door to answer the phone, when I saw movement in the corner of my eye and froze in terror. The phone continued to ring, as I slowly turned my head to my left- the direction that I saw movement - towards my bedside table. It was a man. He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett and built too, but slimmer, like Jasper. I could not see much of his face, only shadows but I could see his eyes. They were glowing green. _What the hell was he?_ Stunned, frozen in terror I had just noticed the phone finally stopped ringing. I counted to ten in my head in an attempt to calm myself.

"What do you want?" I asked in a steady voice, although I was scared out of my wits.

"You" he answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Technically it was, but that wasn't the context that I was asking in. I felt the need to clarify.

"Well obviously you want me. What do you want from me?" I asked putting on a brave front. Hell, if he was going to kill me I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me terrified. He chuckled at my question as if it was a joke. Finally he stopped chuckling and said.

"You'll we have to wait and find out now, won't you Isabella" He pushed himself away from the far wall he was leaning against and made his way towards me in a slow seductive manner. Terrified as I was, I found myself drawn to him. _What is he doing to me?_ When he was close enough he lifted his hand and ghosted his _warm_ fingertips over my cheek. _Nope definitely not a vampire!_

"You are more beautiful than they described" he whispered. I still could not see his face, but his bright green eyes shone like a beacon. _Get a grip Bella! _Terror overtook as I tried to back away. Suddenly his hand that was touching my cheek disappeared from my sight. In-fact everything disappeared from my sight. I realised that the blackness that covered my view was actually someone's back. Another man, this one was taller than the intruder and wider to with straight dark hair that stopped at his shoulders. He was blocking the other man from trying to touch me. _He was protecting me?_ I'm not sure what possessed me to do so, but I felt the overwhelming need to touch him. I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder. He was warm, no definitely not a vampire either. _What the hell is going on?_

"You will not touch her" my protector said.

"Do not tell me what to do" the intruder responded in fury. I saw a flash of movement on my right as my new protector moved so quickly, to stop my intruder coming towards me, that it reminded me of the speed that vampires move at. _What the hell are they? _

My protector collided with the intruder and loud crashing sound thundered through the room, simultaneously sending me flying backwards through the air, crashing into the my computer desk, I was standing at only moments before. I landed on the desk and felt a sharp pain behind my head. I struggled to keep my eyes open and blinked in an attempt to clear the blurry images in front of me. Eventually I lost the fight to stay awake and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think?<em>

_I know you probably have even more questions than answers, but we will get there…eventually._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I know it's been a while and this is probably going to sound like an excuse, but I have been really busy writing my music lately and starting recording, so it's been a little crazy between that, work that I actually get paid for, my family. Then to actually sit down and write something worth reading has been a little challenging, but I finally did it. Hopefully it is worth reading?

**I don't own twilight and characters. S. Meyer does. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>  
><strong>

_"What did you see Alice" Carlisle asked in concern, his panic at an all time high. Alice looked up at us, concern and shock turned to horror, as she finally choked out_

_"Bella…"_

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

Horror swept through the room from the one the word that came out of Alice's mouth. It was the one name that sent our senses into overdrive…..Bella.

Alice seemed to be the first to come out of shock.

"We have to get there. NOW! LET'S GO!" Alice began to head for the stairs; it triggered a chain reaction from the 3 of us to follow her. When we made our way out the front door we noticed Alice was making her way towards the forest.

"Alice?" Carlisle called.

"We have to hurry Carlisle. The car is too slow, we are faster on foot." Alice responded not looking back. I didn't wait for his reaction and began to follow Alice. If I was to follow anyone at that moment to help Bella, Alice was the person. She cared about Bella deeply and did not want to see anything or anyone harm her. I picked up the pace when I noticed that Jasper and Carlisle were also following. Not far behind from me. Alice pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Come on Bella, pick up the phone" she muttered.

The burning need to know what was happening to Bella took over

"Alice, what did you see happen to Bella?" Alice didn't turn to responded, she continued to run at full speed like the rest of us.

"She's in danger; there was someone in her house. I don't know who but I saw Bella's face. She was terrified Em. I have never seen her like that, ever. Then everything went black!" Damn. Bella was in serious trouble.

Jasper tried to reassure his mate "Alice, honey calm down we're almost there."

The Swan house was in view now as we approached it from the back yard. I listened closely for any sign of someone being in the house, but there was nothing. _God please be there._ I thought hoping that my vampire hearing was just not as good as it usually was and that Bella was still in the house, alive. Alice pushed the back door open without effort; she had removed the door from its hinges. I followed in immediately and noted that there was a pot simmering on the stove in the kitchen. I made my way quickly up to Bella's room with Carlisle and Jasper trailing closely behind. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Bella's room was trashed. Her bed and bedside tables were toppled over, there were gaping holes in the walls and her computer desk had collapsed from some sort of collision. There were definitely signs of a struggle. But somehow I don't think that Bella was part of it. If she were, there would be blood. I inhaled trying to pick up a scent. I smelled five other scents, beside Bella's. One was Edward of course. It was fresh, no more than a half an hour old. Another was Rosalie's. Hers was fresh too. _What the hell was she doing in Bella's room?_ Esme's scent was amongst them too, also quite fresh.

Then the last two scents assaulted my nose but they were most certainly not vampire, not quite human either, one smelled more like an animal than the other. Both most definitely were males. _What the fuck was in Bella's room? And what the fuck were practically half of my family doing in Bella's room without her permission? Most of all; who the fuck took Bella?_

"Emmett, come here." Alice called.

Still reeling from the demolished state of Bella's room, I swiftly made my way towards Alice, whom was standing in front of the demolished computer desk. Alice looked at me worry etched on her face.

"Look" Alice pointed to what she was inspecting earlier. Horror and devastation rolled over me. Blood, Bella's blood, was smeared on the desk. It wasn't enough to claim death and it meant three things. None of them were good: One was that she was injured. We were not sure whether it was serious or not. Two; without a doubt Bella had not left willingly and three; it was most likely in the hands of a known or unknown enemy.

_What the fuck are we gonna do now?_


	9. Chapter 9

I posted another Chapter to at least make up for my non existent updates for the last month. I hope you like it.**  
><strong>

**I don't own twilight and characters. S. Meyer does. No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

"We'll get her back Charlie" Alice sat next to Charlie on the couch comforting him, while forensics' continued to gather evidence upstairs. After we found Bella's room demolished, we knew we could not cover up the evidence of a struggle, so we searched the room, carefully, not leaving fingerprints on anything and searched for any clues that we could use ourselves. We found nothing, only a couple of cat hairs, which we thought were strange, because we knew Bella didn't own a cat and neither did her neighbors. So we took the two stray hairs we found and placed them in a small plastic bag that we found in one of the kitchen draws.

After gathering what little clues we found, we left and had Alice call Charlie at the station stating that she was trying to call Bella after I had taken her home and was not able to contact her. So Charlie called his home and he had no success in contacting Bella. This triggered him to go home and check only to find that someone had broken down the back door and had a physical struggle with Bella in her bedroom. To cover the others absence, and avoid suspicion; we used the excuse that Rose and Edward had decided to meet Esme in Seattle yesterday, to shop for a birthday present for Bella's birthday that was soon to come.

Struggling with reality, I sat on one of the armchairs with my elbows rested on my knees and my head in my hands. _How could this happen? My Bella was taken. I can't believe it._

After the forensics' team managed to find only a couple of finger prints they called it a night and left.

"Charlie please believe me when I say my family and I will get your daughter back. She is family." Carlisle tried to assure Charlie.

Charlie looked from the position that mirrored mine and looked Carlisle dead in the eye.

"I know there is something going on Carlisle. There is something that you are hiding from me and the rest of this town. You and your family are different, and Bella's knows what it is. She's been hiding it from me for over a year now. I don't want to know what it is, but I have a feeling that you and your family will be more useful in getting my baby girl back than I or the FBI would" Charlie caught us by surprise with his comment. He was certainly Bella's father. Now we knew where she got her smarts from.

"Don't look at me like you're surprised, I'm a cop. It's my job to notice things." Charlie snorted. "Just promise me something. Do whatever it takes to get my baby girl back Carlisle. Whatever it takes!" Charlie and Carlisle continued to look at one another as if having a silent conversion that only worried fathers can have, they seemed to come to some sort of agreement when Carlisle nodded at Charlie.

"Come kids, we better leave. We have work to do." We stood to leave. Alice hugged Charlie good bye in an effort to comfort one another. Jasper placed his hand on Charlies shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Carlisle walked up to Charlie and gave him a gentle handshake followed by a comforting hug and I followed with a hug of my own and a gentle pat on Charlies' back.

When we arrived home Carlisle ran straight to his office to continue studying the strange cat hairs that he found. Meanwhile I paced the living room while Alice continued her feeble search for Bella's future.

"Alice do you see anything?" Alice rubbed her temples for the umpteenth time and shook her head.

"Not at all, not Bella, or Esme, or Edward, or even Rosalie. It's like they all just disappeared" Alice sighed exhausted.

After several hours of my worried pacing, Alice's continued attempts to see Bella and the 3 liars futures and Jasper trying to handle our worries combined with his own, Carlisle called us to his study.

"Have you heard from the others?" he asked. We shook our heads in response.

"I was afraid of this. Anyone one of them could be involved. Hell, all three of them could be." Carlisle sighed. It hurt to know that at least one of them had betrayed us and Bella's as well. Carlisle seemed disappointed in Esme especially. She was his mate and he had no idea she had been lying to him. She was supposed to be in Seattle for the last 2 days and the next 24 hours at least, but that turned out to be a lie when we picked up her fresh scent in Bella's room yesterday, followed by the countless unanswered calls leading to the 'this number has been disconnected' message a hour ago. The unanswered calls also seemed to be the norm with Eddie and Rosalie too.

"I found something" Carlisle said while rubbing his face. Jazz sat on one of the two chairs facing bringing Alice on his lap while I sat on the other chair leaning forward in anticipation.

"It seems that the cat hairs that I found belong to a cat breed called 'Russian blue'. So I did a little research. It is believed that they are supposed to bring good luck to the owner, they gain a persons trust and bring them luck. They are also known by the Egyptians for their uncanny sight, both, literal and figurative and tend to imprint or adopt one person. Some believe they are a familiar to powerful witches" We all looked puzzled at this statement. I spoke up

"What are you saying Carlisle? Witches are involved in Bella's kidnapping?" Carlisle gazed at me with a look that confirmed that I was correct.

"That's exactly what I am saying Emmett. When we were in Bella's room I noticed one of the scents but couldn't point my finger from where I knew it from, until I read about the witches. Then it reminded me when I saw a familiar, which Aro had managed to capture during my time with the Volturi. It didn't stay long, managed to escape after 2 days, and just disappeared into thin air, right in front of us. Whatever, or whoever took Bella did it with a purpose beyond any vampires' reasons. Witches this powerful always have a familiar. Most witches with this much power are believed to reside in Eastern Europe. I say we start with Russia. What do you think?" Carlisle asked.

We all looked at each other probably debating the same thing that I was.

Do we stay here and hope we will be able to track Bella from Forks?

Or do we take a risk and search abroad exposing ourselves to those of our kind and our unknown enemy?

Regardless we were taking risks, but if we were to stay, it was likely we would have a much lower chance at finding Bella. Alice searched for an answer with her gift and a slow smile spread across her small face. It seemed we all came to the same conclusion.

"Get your passports, gentlemen, we're going to Russia."

* * *

><p><em>Ooohh! The plot continues to thicken.<em>

_What do you think?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long there is no excuse. This chapter is longer then the others so hopefully it makes up a little for the lack of updates.**

**I don't own twilight and characters. S. Meyer does. **

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

We had chartered our private jet to Russia as our form of travel for our search for Bella. We were lucky, being a Cullen always meant 2 things, being a vampire, and being wealthier then the Volturi themselves. Even though we were a much smaller coven than the Volturi, if you included the guards, we still had much more money and influence at our disposal. This was because of two main factors, one was Alice's 'wise investing' and the second was Carlisle's diplomatic and agreeable personality If you team that up with Jasper's war experience and my brute strength, you had a very powerful and influential coven. That is excluding the _mind reader_. Plus once Bella becomes one of us, god only knows what potential she holds.

I sat in the cockpit preparing to land. Never more thankful to Alice when she persuaded me that it would be fun to get my pilots licence. I loved it so much, I even became a commercial pilot for several years - flying Boeing 777's and 747's, not to mention many other planes – this was just before we moved back to forks. When we moved to forks Rosalie persuaded me that we should go back to high school and pretend to be teenagers again. I thought that _Rosaleech_ just wanted to pretend to be a normal teenager, but now I realise there were much more sinister intentions behind her actions. It was a big mistake, but the best mistake I ever make. Without Rosalie's obsession for returning back to forks, I never would have met Bella.

We knew Bella's kidnapper had no intention of killing her because if he wanted her dead, we would have found a lifeless body rather then an empty house. Carlisle said 'they don't mess around, and they take action like this, if there is something they need' while we were on our way to the airport. The relief I felt was overwhelming at that comment. God I miss her, I just want her safe and by my side.

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

"How are we doing Captain?" Jasper interrupted, with a small smirk on his face, indicating that he knew what I was thinking about. Two can play that game.

"Good evening lady, gentleman and Jasper, We are about ready to land, so please be seated and fasten you seat-belts" I announced into the PA smiling wide, earning a giggle from Alice and a chuckle from Carlisle. Jasper's smirk became wider in appreciation for my retort.

"Good to know. I guess I'll go back to my seat." he made his way out of the cockpit, but not before gently patting my shoulder as a gesture of silent support. If anyone new how I was feeling right now it was Jasper. His power was his gift and his curse. So if anyone felt pain he felt it too. It takes one strong mother fucker to cope with that kind of power.

We landed without any issues in Moscow and made our way to the hotel with the 2 rented cars and would be staying there until we found another lead. We arrived at the hotel and successfully checked in, _without_ the overly friendly receptionist - who offered to show Carlisle and myself to our rooms - with the assistance of Alice and her death glare. We then met up in Carlisle's room and came up with a plan to contact an old friend of his from his time traveling in the 1800's.

"His name is Sergey, the last time I saw him he was a nomad traveling alone. That was over 130 years ago. Last I heard, he had found himself a mate, and has been traveling around Eastern Europe with her. But, Russia's his home and Moscow was his favorite. Here is a good place to start as any." Carlisle continued. "If and when we find him he may be able to point us in the right direction. His background was very superstitious, they believed in witchcraft so if anyone may know anything, he certainly will."

"So how do we find him, Carlisle? Do we scent him out?" I asked.

"We go out tonight towards to the places where the local prostitution and drug rings loiter and we search from there. Sergey always had a taste for criminals" Carlisle responded.

"Okay, well it's night time now. So there is no time like the present. Shall we?" Jasper suggested, projecting trust and confidence, and looked to Alice for the answer. Alice smiled at Jazz in appreciation; it confirmed what we all knew. Alice had doubted herself and her visions and was worried that she wouldn't be able to help. Alice then began to concentrate, as suddenly her eyes began to loose focus – the tell tale sign that she was having a vision- and just as quickly she came back to the present.

"I see an attack at the local railway station. It's a 10 minute walk from here. Carlisle should approach first. If they pick up our scent before Carlisle's they will run" Alice stated with confidence.

"Okay times a' wasting people. Let's go" I declared.

We walked towards the local train station covered up in winter clothing. Even though the cold did not affect us, we still had to look human. Walking around in Moscow at night was still cold even though it was spring. Moscow was a culture shock to all of us, but one. Carlisle had spent some time here traveling during his earlier years before he found Oddward (_another nickname for Jackoffward...oops I meant Edward_). Although the night was cold I noticed that it was also quite still. This meant that we did not need to worry about any other vamps picking up our sent as we approached them. It was definitely an advantage for us. Jasper also came to the same conclusion as I, by the small satisfied smirk on his face. Looks like fate was on our side at that moment. We cautiously round the last corner Alice, stopped instantly grabbing Carlisle's left bicep, it was obvious that she was having a vision.

"Carlisle" Alice whispered so only we could hear. "You need to approach first, when I tell you too. From what I saw, Sergey will not trust the rest of us until you approach first. Be careful!' Alice implored.

"Of course Alice" he assured. Time slowly ticked by as we waited. We could all hear the slow rhythmic heartbeat of 2 people. Considering that we were around the corner and needed to stay out of sight, we couldn't see anything. I heard the 2 heartbeats quickly pick up in rhythm as another approached and from the lack of heartbeat of the third person it was obvious it was one of us.

"Hello gentlemen" a smooth female voice spoke fluently in Russian. Luckily being a vamp means a lot of time to learn things and one of the many things was different languages including Russian.

"Hi beautiful. What can we do for you?" one of the human males asked in an provocative manner.

"Mmm well I'm lost and I was hoping that you fine gentlemen could help me. I'm looking for the local hotel. I need a place to stay for the night" the vampire asked in a scared small voice.

"Oh Yes" the other male replied "we know the perfect place. Come, come, follow us" movement followed directly after indicating that they were moving away from us in the opposite direction of the only hotel within walking distance. It was a trap, the human males set to lure her away from the public eye and do god only knows what if she was human. We knew it and the vampire knew it. These guys were low life predators, that knew now to lure prey, but what they didn't know was their 'prey' was about to turn the tables of these low lives.

"Let's go" Alice quietly commanded. We began to follow carefully, not to alert the vampire that she had company. Her demeanor from behind was hunched indicating that she was scared. But we knew better. It was an act and these two disgusting excuses for men were falling for it, hook, line and sinker. They were fucked!

We stopped suddenly once again when Alice grabbed Carlisle's arm, gripping it. She was having another vision.

"Where are we?" the vampire spoke with fake confusion. _She was a bad actress._ We heard movement indicating that someone was shoved against a wall.

"Stupid girl! Going off in the middle of the night and talking to 2 strange men. Fuck we are going to have so much fun with you; you're the prettiest so far. Didn't your mama tell you not to talk to strangers little girl?" one of the men replied.

"Didn't you mama teach you never to judge a book by its cover asshole?" Another male interrupted. Not just any male, this was the floor-less voice of a male vampire and from the look on Carlisle's face this was Sergey. He must have recognized it. You know vampire memory and all.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the hell out of here before I make you!" the other human male roared.

"Tsk tsk. I don't think so, you see that lady that you have trapped between the wall and your _fat, smelly, disgusting _body is my mate and neither she, nor I appreciate the smell of your body odor seeping into her clothes. So let her go now before I rip your flabby arm off." The male vampire warned disdain laced his voice. Amusement danced in Jasper's eyes and a small smile appeared on my face. _This guy was a riot!_

"Fuck you! Did you just insult me?" _Duh! Dude, by the time he called you smelly. We were all positive that he was aiming to insult you...idiot_.

Suddenly a muffled scream broke out and the sounds of the two heart beats began to slow, accompanied by the sounds of greedy sucking. When the heartbeats finally stopped Alice gave Carlisle the signal that it was time to make a move. Carlisle nodded his head and straightened his stance, and glanced back at us one final time before moving towards the 'scene of the crime'. The vampire Sergey snarled signalling that he sensed another vampire present.

"You're a little late, don't you think? My mate and I have finished our meal. Find yours someplace else." Sergey forcefully suggested in Russian.

"Of course I will; humans are not my preferred meal of choice." Carlisle responded coolly.

"Carlisle?... Is that you old friend?" responded in English, shock colored his tone.

"Yes Sergey" Carlisle replied in English, followed by his footsteps towards Sergey.

"Ha-ha, oh Carlisle. Dear friend it's been a long time, my man, a long time...oh how rude of me please meet my mate Alina" Sergey laughed, clearly happy to see Carlisle.

"Pleased to meet you" Carlisle greeted Alina

"The pleasure is mine Carlisle. Sergey has told me many great things about you. I have wanted to meet you for a long time, I was very curious" Alina laughed out in a thick Russian accent

"What brings you here? Are you still alone? Last I heard you had a mate." Sergey asked cheerfully. Clearly happy to see our father.

'I wish it was that simple, Sergey. It seems everything is not as it seemed with my 'mate' and 2 of my other children" Carlisle replied somberly.

"Other children?" Sergey asked wearily

"Yes I have four other children. Three of them are here right now. Shall I call them?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle bring them. I would love to meet them, but if they keep the same diet as you I am sure we could meet somewhere less macabre"

"No need they are just around the corner. We'll just meet them were they are." After that their conversation completely stopped and the sound of quick movement began.

"They are removing the bodies. Carlisle is observing" Alice informed us. We waited a few more moments before they headed their way towards us. Carlisle rounded the corner first, anticipation clearly written on his face.

Behind him was a man who I assumed was Sergey. He was tall, not as tall as me, about 6.2 feet. He had dark brown hair and a square jaw, with a dimple in the middle of his chin. Alina followed him, her hand joined with Sergey's, her features were fairer. She had light blond hair that stopped just below her shoulders in waves. She reminded me of a model from the 50's with her long slender features. She was beautiful one of the more beautiful vampires I have seen, but even as a perfect vampire she couldn't hold a candle to a human Bella. Bella's features were otherworldly. Vampires features where perfect and always attractive. This perfection was for us to attract our prey. It was artificial. But Bella's always seemed untouchable almost god like. Real. Even Alice and Esme, mentioned her stunning beauty often. But Bella always saw herself as plain when she was anything but.

"Sergey, Alina I would like for you to meet my children, Jasper, his mate Alice and Emmett" Carlisle gestured to each of us while we shook hands. Alina looked at each of us curiously, studying us.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private to catch up." Sergey suggested.

"Yes" Carlisle agreed. "We could go back to our hotel"

"No" Sergey answered steadily. He continued "I don't want to risk humans or others of our kind overhearing us. From what I can understand, your visit is not social" He was switched on that was for sure.

"Thank you Sergey. You were always more observant than others" Carlisle said relieved. We followed Alina and Sergey through the old city, when we reached the outskirts, there was a small embankment, the forest began over the other side. We made our way through the forest as it became thicker and darker to the point where the trees blocked any light that the moon and the stars could provide. Ahead, Sergey and Alina began to slow down until we came to a complete stop.

In front of us was a small cottage that resembled something from a fairytale. It reminded me of the cottage that Esme wanted Bella to have. I turned to Alice and it seemed that she was thinking the same thing by the look on her face. Melancholy swept over me and once again I hoped with all my being that we would find Bella unharmed and soon. A dull ache had begun to form in my chest since Bella was first taken, I rubbed my hand over the middle of my chest in an attempt to ease the ache.

"It's the mating pull" Jasper blurted out. _What?_

"The ache in your chest. That's the pull that you have towards your mate. Your true mate, Bella" Jasper explained- quietly, so only I could hear- to my unspoken question. _Wow Mate, TRUE MATE!_ Bella is my true mate. A flurry of emotions washed over me but, love, awe and acceptance were the most prominent.

"Come inside" Sergey gestured towards the small cottage, breaking me from my epiphany. If I thought that the outside looked like a fairy tale the inside confirmed it, with warm cosy looking furniture and a old stone fire place in the far side of the living area, 2 large cushioned couches, book cases filled with old battered books and rugs along the wood floors. **Bella would love this place.** Sergey told us to make ourselves comfortable. Alina and Sergey sat together on one of the couches hold hands, while Carlisle, Jasper and Alice sat on the opposite couch. I chose to remain standing, I walked towards one of the windows and leaded against the window frame looking outside wistfully.

"Carlisle I don't mean to be rude, but you said that there where four other children. Not that I would call you children" Alina stated and smiling towards Alice and Jasper "Especially not you Emmett, you most definitely a man" Alina added winking playfully at me. _Yep I still got it, but my heart and sole belongs to one Bella Swan._

"Where is the fourth child Carlisle?" Alina asked.

"Please feel free to ask any question that you wish, both of you. As for my forth child, she is my most precious my youngest, and she was taken against her will, kidnapped" Carlisle informed them.

"Oh dear. Who would take her? What would another coven want from her?" Sergey asked concerned his Russian accent curling his words

"Bella was taken by familiars not vampires" Carlisle answered. Alarm washed over Sergey and Alina.

"What would familiars want with a vampire? We are of no use to them, their masters see us as underlings" Sergey asked puzzled. Up until this point Carlisle had been confident and assertive, although this facade easily gave at the innocent question that Sergey had asked. Honesty was the only way to get their help. Carlisle knew this and was worried what their reactions would be when they new the truth.

"Yes you are right Sergey. A familiar would not need anything from a vampire, but Bella is no vampire...she is human."

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it. I finally finished the chapter. Hallelujah!<em>

_It took ages. I didn't know how to introduce Sergey and Alina and I got a new computer, but I still am using my old one, then my computer lost half of my work somehow. I was pissed, I had to start over. Then combine that with RL and you have a disaster. It was a nightmare. Glad that's over._

_Now for the next challenge…the next chapter._

_Don't panic! I know where this story is going. I just have to find the words to make it flow._

_Hopefully there won't be such a delay between this chapter and the next._

_Review if you please_

_What do you think of Sergey and Alina? Are they cool enough?_

_Do you think that they will help?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer in my update, so here it is.

**I don't own twilight and the characters. S. Meyer does**

I am so so so sorry for the long delay. I really have no excuse. I lost my muse for a long time and couldn't seem to find the effort to continue. But now I'm back and ready to continue.

Previously

_"Where is the fourth child Carlisle?" Alina asked._

_"Please feel free to ask any question that you wish, both of you. As for my forth child, she is my most precious my youngest, and she was taken against her will, kidnapped" Carlisle informed them._

_"Oh dear. Who would take her? What would another coven want from her?" Sergey asked concerned his Russian accent curling his words_

_"Bella was taken by familiars not vampires" Carlisle answered. Alarm washed over Sergey and Alina._

_"What would familiars want with a vampire? We are of no use to them, their masters see us as underlings" Sergey asked puzzled. Up until this point Carlisle had been confident and assertive, although this facade easily gave at the innocent question that Sergey had asked. Honesty was the only way to get their help. Carlisle knew this and was worried what their reactions would be when they knew the truth._

_"Yes you are right Sergey. A familiar would not need anything from a vampire, but Bella is no vampire...she is human."_

* * *

><p>Continued<p>

Silence filled the cozy living room at the revelation that the eighth family member was in fact a human. Forbidden amongst vampires, a taboo, vampires avoided all contact with humans, unless it was to drain the life force that pumped through their veins. Sergey did not stay silent for long.

"Human…Carlisle you know it is forbidden to expose our existence to humans." Sergey stated passionately. "What would the Volturi do if they ever found out? Your whole family will be destroyed. Killed over a _human_." He whispered the last word, concern laced his features.

"Sergey old friend, you need not concern yourself with the Volturi. They already know of Bella and have even met her. They have allowed us all to live with the condition that she is changed into one of us." Carlisle answered reassuring his friend that at the moment the Volturi was not an issue. "Regardless if she was human or vampire, Bella is a Cullen. There is no doubt about that and we protect ours till death. We need to find her Sergey and we can't do that without someone who has knowledge of the kind that took her. That's where you come in." Carlisle directed at Sergey. Sergey sat for a few moments, deep in thought. Would he help us? God I hope so. We were running on a hunch and some cat hair. And as clueless and ridiculous as it sounded, I knew that Carlisle was somehow on the right track. These familiars and Witches had something to do with Bella's disappearance and the only person that could help us was standing in front of us, contemplating whether he should help us over a human, a mortal, our natural prey, that he never met. Sergey looked at Alina, a silent conversation seem to be happening between them. Something I had seen mated couples do many times. After what felt like forever Sergey sighed.

"Okay I'll help you Carlisle. I can see you care a great deal for this Bella. She is part of your family and you are an old dear friend, so by extension she is a friend too. I never turn away from my friends…no matter how crazy they are" Sergey smirked. Relief flooded the room, a combination of our own and Jasper's gift. Sergey realized that his relief was not all his own. "Carlisle one of your children are gifted…an empath maybe?" Carlisle nodded proud of his children.

"Yes" he agreed "Almost all my children are gifted" Carlisle pointed to Jasper first "Jasper here is an empath" then to Alice "Alice can see the future" then to me "Emmett here has strength beyond any newborns" I had to stop him there.

"No Carlisle that is not a gift. It's just a trait" I objected

"No I have to agree with Carlisle" Jasper interjected "I have worked with countless newborns and never once have I seen their strength even come close to yours. You are gifted." Alice smiled in agreement. Wow I was gifted too. I never really saw it that way, maybe it was because I was pushing 6.6"feet and practically a wall of muscle. I'm a big guy in more than just muscle if you know what I mean. _What? I can't help that I am in proportion._ _Bella is a lucky girl! _But now I couldn't help but agree with the speculation. My strength was unquestionable.

"Sorry Carlisle please continue" I encouraged

"Well as I was saying" Carlisle continued "Edward one of my 2 children that has conveniently disappeared can read minds. Esme my mate and Rose my other child don't have any gifts…well that I know of anyway. It seems those three have been keeping a lot from me." Carlisle finished.

"And Bella? You didn't mention whether she had a gift or not" Sergey asked, curious as to why Carlisle never mentioned her. In fact it made most of us curious. Alice seemed to be the only one that knew what the answer was even without her gift. Had those two discussed this before? Carlisle looked to Alice for answers.

"It's okay Carlisle you can tell them. In fact I think everyone needs to know" Alice smiled at Carlisle. _Yep they have definitely talked about this before._

"Bella has a gift too. It's a shield-"He started

"I don't understand why you feel the need to be so secretive Carlisle. The Volturi already have a shield, remember Antonio?" Sergey interrupted. _Argh! Antonio._ I had to agree though. Why would Carlisle and Ali be so secretive about Bella's power, when the Volturi already had one? It didn't make sense. It seemed that Bella's power was not so rare after all.

"Is that why Aro couldn't use his powers against her, because she's a shield?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. Wow she was human and already had power, and here we all thought she ran on a different station like Edward suggested. It was a different station alright. A whole other level of technology.

"Yes I agree the Volturi already has a shield. Antonio is very powerful indeed. However, Bella is still human and her shield is already very powerful, which means that whatever power she will have when she is changed will be magnified. Don't under estimate her just because she is human. Her power is not as benign as Antonio's. It somehow has an aggressive edge to it." We all looked at Carlisle surprised. He continued.

"Do you remember when Edward Alice and Bella got back from Italy? Bella was acting distant and distracted for the first few months. Then suddenly she was fine after Alice and I took her to Seattle for a few days. We told you she just needed some girl time with Alice. The truth is we didn't go to Seattle. " Of course we remembered that, we were vampires, we don't forget. It was weird, we all noticed it, but we thought it had more to do with our leaving than anything else. So we all bought the story without question "Well Bella came to me. She was upset. She said when Aro touched her something strange happened."

"I thought nothing happened. That's why Aro was so interested." Jasper stated.

"In a way that's true Jasper. For Aro nothing happened. However for Bella it was the opposite. She saw something. A flash of something within her sight" Carlisle explained.

"Okay so she saw a flash. It could have been the sunlight" Jasper reasoned.

"No it wasn't the sunlight and other strange things seemed to be happening to her." Carlisle objected

"Like what?" I asked curious as to why Bella had been so upset.

"One night she stayed with us while all of you were hunting. Only Alice and I stayed that night and Bella had slept in Alice's and Jasper's room. She had a nightmare. She was upset. She kept telling me Edward was going to be hurt in a fight that he and Emmett had in regards to her. She said you were fighting about her humanity. That you, Emmett kept thinking about Bella as a vampire. That it upset Edward and he tried to attack you. But that he was no match for you and that you tore his arm clear off. She didn't want the two of you fighting over her. I tried to reassure her. Tell her that you were out hunting and that nothing like that would happen. Then you came back the next morning and it turned out she was right. Three hours after her dream you got into the exact fight that Bella had predicted."

That memory was still fresh in my mind. I ripped Eddie's arm straight off from the shoulder without effort. The satisfaction I felt when I did it, because he had been touching what was _MINE_ and he was still trying to run her life. I would have killed him easily that day, but I knew Esme would be upset. Bella would too but she would get over it, I would make sure of that. I just needed an excuse for attack so I goaded him. _Yeah immature I know, but the fucker deserved it._

"So she can dream the future too, as well as a shield?" I asked

"Kind of, you see she slept in Alice's bed with clothes that Alice had been touching. Is it making sense so far?" Carlisle asked.

"Her gift it's manifesting?" I asked. Carlisle nodded in affirmation. Sergey and Alina remained quiet but you could practically see the wheels turning in their minds. They were figuring it out.

"As I said earlier. Alice and I did not take Bella to Seattle…we took her to Alaska-"

"WHAT THE HELL CARLISLE, TO ELEAZAR! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? HE'S PRACTICALLY VOLTURI!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. Out of all fucking things to do, he takes her to the fucking Volturi 'talent scout' FUCK! Calm flooded the room. Thank fuck for Jasper.

"Emmett, Eleazar is not Volturi anymore. He stopped speaking to Aro a long time ago. I am not going to mention why, because it's not my story to tell, but believe me he will not be telling Aro anything, voluntarily at least." I snorted at that. There were no secrets when Aro was around. I calmed down more and felt Jasper withdrawing his gift.

"That's a powerful gift you have Jasper. It will be useful on this mission." Sergey smiled at Jasper. He smiled in return thanking him.

"What did Eleazar find Carlisle?" I asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well' Carlisle sighed "like we said earlier she is a shield but it has an edge to it. She can absorb others gifts like a sponge if she touches them….." he trailed off.

"What are you not telling us Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle breathed deeply steeling himself to find the courage to answer.

"If she became a vampire she would be the most powerful one in existence"

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I did it. Like I said earlier I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long.<em>

_So this is just the tip of the iceberg. There is much more than meets the eye. Stay tuned._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight and it's characters belong to S. Meyer. Except for Sergey and Alina...so far _

_Previously_

"_What did Eleazar find Carlisle?" I asked afraid of what the answer would be._

"_Well' Carlisle sighed "like we said earlier she is a shield but it has an edge to it. She can absorb others gifts like a sponge….." he trailed off._

"_What are you not telling us Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle breathed deeply steeling himself to find the courage to answer._

"_If she became a vampire she would be the most powerful one in existence" _

* * *

><p>Continued<p>

Silence and shock filled the room. _The most powerful one in existence. The most powerful Vampire in Existence_. _My Bella. My Dear sweet Bella. _Sergey was the first one to recover and broke the silence.

"Even if she became the most powerful vampire to exist, it doesn't explain why a Familiar would take her. What is it that the witches could want from a human? It doesn't make sense" Sergey questioned. Carlisle seemed to contemplate the question. After a brief moment he answered.

"I'm not sure. Even if she were as powerful as Eleazar predicts, it doesn't explain why the witches would want an a human that will soon become a underling." Jazz, Alice and I all looked at each other. There was something they weren't telling us. I decided to voice it.

"Can one of you please explain what the hell is so powerful about these all mighty witches? I mean 2 days ago, we thought witches entailed some crazy hippie, who read tarot cards, kept healing crystals, made love potions from the herbs that she grew in her back yard, and called herself Moon or some shit. But the way you are talking about them seems like a whole other thing. So?" I asked.

"You must understand that witches, real witches are different to the legends. They have been around many years before the first vampire existed. They are to be feared to our kind." Sergey began.

"But we are fast and strong they can't defeat us." Jazz expressed.

"Yes" Sergey agreed. "We are fast and strong. But they don't need strength to defeat a vampire. They know all our weaknesses. They are tough too. If a vampire manages to get a bite in they heal instantly and I doubt our venom affects them. Many of us don't know how vampires came to be, but the most popular rumor around Europe is that they are our maker. I'm not sure if it is true, though I'm willing to bet on it. Witches exist and I have seen what they are capable of."

"Wait…you've met them? The witches?" Jazz asked. Sergey nodded

"When?"

"How?"

"What happened?" Jazz, Alice and I all asked at the same time. Like children listening to the ultimate fairy tale adventure. Carlisle smiled indulgently, Alina smiled and Serge shook his head smirking.

"Well, one thing's for sure, they are definitely your kids Carlisle. It was over 200 years ago, before I met Carlisle, when I came across a witch. I was in Romania searching for prey. Back then I didn't really care much about who I drank from, but I was told to be careful through certain parts of Eastern Europe, vampires were disappearing and there were fears a powerful coven of vampires or werewolves were killing nomads.

"I was in the city of Bucharest when I came across the most amazing scent. Sweeter than most humans, it was irresistible. I followed the scent to a large house in the wealthier parts of the city. I knew if I killed this person it would be noticed. The authorities at the time would search for the killer, but that wasn't going to stop me."

"Where they your singer?" Alice asked

"Yes and no. Yes their blood sang to me, but no they weren't quite that. It was almost like I was under a spell." Sergey smiled as if remembering a fond memory.

"I waited until the house was silent, then I made my way in through to the back of the house. I walked in through the kitchen first and that's when I saw and smelt him. He looked like a normal man, more handsome then most, but never the less, just a man. What caught me off guard, was that he was waiting for me. He knew I was outside and he knew where I was coming in" Sergey paused "and there he sat with a glass of whiskey waiting like he wasn't about to die. He seemed bored, almost like he'd done it before. Something inside me told me that although he looked and acted harmless, he was dangerous, more dangerous than anything I had encountered. Because of this I hesitated.

"He smiled almost like he was amused by my hesitation and was what that set me off. I ran at him, intent on ending him before he even knew what was going on. But something hit me hard and I ended up on my back on the floor. I attempted to get up but I couldn't, it was like this extremely strong force was pushing me down. I looked to my left where this human was still sitting, whiskey still in his hand. He finished that class and poured himself another glass, while I continued to watch him scared of what would happen next. I couldn't believe it. In all my years, I had faced vampires bigger and stronger than me and I was never scared. But this unassuming man was the most dangerous thing I had ever seen and I came to realize that vampires were not at the top of the food chain, there were others far more powerful than us.

"I took the time to take a good look at him. He was a medium build, his long hair was dark and curly but his eyes flashed silver so bright then turned to a soft blue so quickly that I thought maybe I was imagining it. He was not human that was for sure. It felt like forever when he finally spoke 'If I let you up will you try to attack me again, or will you be civil? Remember if you try anything I'll blow you to a million pieces before you can blink' he warned as if he had done it a million times before. I promised him I wouldn't try anything. He sighed and let me go. I cautiously stood and went to where he gestured for me to sit. He asked me my name and I felt compelled to tell him the truth. I told him what my name was and that I was a vampire. He laughed entertained by what I had told him. 'Over my many centuries I have never had a vampire tell me his name and the fact that he is a vampire. Hah usually it's their name and am I going to kill them. Normally I do….Kill them that is. But you hmmm…..I like you' he told me. He leaned forward holding out his hand for me to shake which I took 'I'm Lucian and I am a witch, or what some like to call warlock.' He smiled clearly amused by my face.

"I couldn't believe it. Witches couldn't be real, but he was not human, those silver eyes and the fact that he defeated me without even needing to get out of his chair made it clear to me that he was telling the truth. I stayed and spoke to him that night interested in what he had to say. He was intriguing. We both spoke of our travels. I left his house in the early hours promising to be back the next night after my hunt. I had also promised no more innocent victims for my meal choice.

"After my hunt the next night, I was visiting him again, we shared more stories and we soon became friends. Sadly after 6 months of visits I had to leave Bucharest. The body count would become noticeable if I continued to stay, so I said goodbye to my dear friend and moved back to Russia for a while. The stories he told me were amazing. I learned the more powerful witches are immortal and forever young, unlike us they are not frozen, they can have children, families. They are all telekinetic, with the general ability to cast spells. Also fire is so volatile that only the most powerful witches were gifted with the ability to control it. There were rumors the more powerful held extra talents.

"Familiars were an interesting topic. A familiar normally take the form of a feline. They are a companion, a servant and at times can be a guardian to their masters and mistresses. Familiars can only be bestowed upon the most powerful of witches. So if a familiar was in the room with your Bella then I would say it's more than likely the council will have something to do with it. We need to find Lucian. He can help us. The last I heard from him he was back in Bucharest about 6 months ago. We have to start there."

My family sat silent the whole time listening to Sergeys tale of a world we had no idea existed. Shock and awe were the two most dominant emotions warring inside me. These creatures were beyond anything we ever encountered and from the sounds of it, they're extremely dangerous.

"We have to search for him in the off chance he is in Bucharest? Don't you have a contact number or an email?" I asked curious as to why we had to go to Bucharest when the dude might not even be there anymore.

"No" Sergey answered "He always found me after that first meeting. It's a witch thing; I think he called it a seeking spell"

"Well that's no good for us, is it? Looks like we'll have to do it the old fashioned way and fly to Romania." I stated seriously. Alice rolled her eyes

"I hardly think flying is old fashioned Emmett." Alice smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this seemed like a bit of a boring one. I wasn't one hundred percent happy with this one, but it needed to be done. Sergey needs to provide the Cullen's with a back story and as long winded as it was. It was necessary.<em>


End file.
